The present invention relates to a locking device for a tilt steering wheel in which a wheel shaft and a shaft connected to a steering gear mechanism are connected pivotally so that the steering wheel may be raised or lowered into either a position suitable for driving or into a position for making it easier for the driver to get into or out of the car.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide for a tilt steering wheel a locking device that returns a steering wheel from a tilt-up position to an originally set position for driving.